The Weasely Sisters
by Liviana Black
Summary: Can it really be possible out of all those children, Molly and Aurthor only had one girl? And why is Charley so much older than Percy? And why is Molly's biggest fear is loosing her children?
1. The Day They Died

Disclaimer: If you don't know that everyone in the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling you live under a rock.

A/N: To explain my line of thinking- In the 3 book it says that the Gryfindor quidditch team hasn't won the cup in 7 years.  Charlie was on the last team to win the quidditch cup in his seventh year.  Percy is in his seventh year in the third book, so there most be seven years between the two.  This story is to explain why. 

            "Now kids behave for Cat.  Percy, Jenny, I expect you to help her with the twins," Mr. Weasely said.  "Ronnie's in her room.  She has a really bad cold and the doctor said that she shouldn't be let out of her bed."

            "Don't worry Mr. Weasely.  I have it under control," Katrina (Cat) Treaden assured him taking one of the twins out of his arms.  Mr. Weasely gave her a smile, knowing that after him, his wife, and his two oldest sons that Cat was the only one that could have the Weasely house standing in one piece for more than an hour.  He pushed Charley, his second oldest son to the fire place to use the floo network.   Charley disappeared to St. Mangos where they were visiting the newest addition to the already large family, another boy who was yet to be named (the doctors predicted a girl.) "Bill, you coming?" Mr. Weasely asked.

            "Just a minute dad," Bill said. Mr. Weasely nodded and left. "Do you want me to stay, Cat?"  Bill Weasely asked.

            "No, go see the new baby brother," Cat replied.  "Maybe when you come back we can go to my place and watch movies if the parents let us."

            "After last time, I'm surprised that your dad didn't come and strangle me in my sleep." Cat laughed remembering the time her and Bill (who happened to be her boyfriend) had gotten caught in the basement of her house snogging by her dad. She was surprised Bill wasn't dead too.

              "Just go before I change my mind," Cat smiled.

            "Only if I get a kiss," Bill said.  Cat smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.  "Now I'll go." Bill followed his dad and brother by the floo network.

            Cat put down Fred, the twin she was holding on the floor and sat down to play with the four children in the room.  There was 6 year-old Jenny, 4 year-old Percy, and 2 year-old twins Fred and George.  All of them were red heads with adorable freckles.  After about two hours Percy complained that he was hungry and Cat realized that it was time for lunch.

            Cat went to the kitchen and prepared sandwiches for the 5 of them and chicken soup for Ronnie.  As she was exited the kitchen, something compelled her to look out the window.  Seven figures in black robes and masks where making their way to the house.  Cat gasped and dropped the plates.  

            Cat hurried into the living room where the children where playing.  

            "Do you have the food ready yet?" Jenny asked.  Cat ignored her and grabbed the canister off the mantle where the Weaselys kept their floo powder.

            "Percy, take the twins and though this into the fire and say Leaky Cauldron.  Tell the guy at the counter that there are Death Eaters at the Burro" Cat said putting the floo powder in his hands.  Percy nodded and did what he was told. "Jenny now you," Cat said.

            Jenny stared at her.  "What about Ronnie?" she asked.

            "Oh…" Cat said followed by a string of curse words she wouldn't normally use in front of kids that young.  "Jenny gets going.  I'll get Ronnie."

            Jenny clung to her though.  "I'm not going without you or Ronnie."  Cat sighed.  She didn't have enough time to argue with the girl.  She scooped her up and rushed off to Ronnie's room.

            "Ronnie, wake up," Cat said, bursting into her room.

            "Cat?" Ronnie asked groggily.

            "Ronnie, we got Death Eater we have to get going," Cat said hurriedly.

            Ronnie got out of bed and tried taking a couple steps, but fell.  Cat put Jenny down and picked up Veronica Weasely, a load normally to heavy to carry, but thanks to her adrenalin rush, was relatively easy.

            Cat rushed with Ronnie in her arms and Jenny's hand in her own.  For a moment, upon reaching the kitchen, only one room away from the living room, she thought they would make it.  Then one of the Death Eaters burst through the back door into the kitchen.  Jenny screamed.  

            "What do we have here?" the Death Eater said in a voice that would be nice if it had come from anyone else.  "Hey boys, there's still a couple in here." The kitchen soon filled with all seven of the Death Eaters Cat had seen earlier.

            "Don't hurt them," Cat said, pushing the girls behind her and moving to a corner of the kitchen.  

            The Death Eaters laughed.  "Of course we won't hurt them.  Well, at least we won't if death doesn't hurt," one Death Eater said.  Cat pushed the girls in tighter behind her and backed them up even farther.

            "Now move out of the way," another said. 

            "NO!!" Cat said a lot braver than she felt.

            "Fine then," another said. "_Crucio!"  Cat knew right away that it was the unforgivable pain curse.  Pain beyond imagination filled ever part of her body._

            "Good job, Wormtail," another said.  "Now let's finish this."

            All the Death Eaters raised their wands and pointed them at the girls.  A chorus of "_Avada Kedavra" was the last thing all three girls heard._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A young Auror knocked at the door to Mrs. Weasely's room at St. Mango's.  He was very nervous, and for good reason to.  He had been assigned to tell the people in that room what had happened at their house earlier today.  The young man whipped an eye at the memory.  He had been one of the first at the scene after the Leaky Cauldron had called with the three boys.  It had been horrible.  A girl of no more that 15 had bean protecting to other girls behind her.  It was obvious from the twisted shape she was in when they found her that she had been tortured before they killed her.  

            Arthur Weasely opened the door.  "James, what brings you here?" he asked.

            "Nothing good, I'm afraid, Arthur," James sighed.

            "What happened?" Arthur asked.

            "Maybe you should sit down?" James said. Arthur obeyed.  "Arthur, there is no easy way to say this so I'll tell you right out. There was a Death Eater attack at your house," Molly, who was also in the room, gasped. " Now Cat, I believe that was the name of your babysitter, sent Percy and the twins through, and it looks like she was on the way back with Ronnie and Jenny when the Death Eaters actually came.  I'm sorry to say all three of them where killed."

            By know, Molly was sobbing uncontrollably.  Arthur looked like he wanted to do the same, but couldn't.  Charley looked torn between emotions.  Bill's look though, was the easiest to read.  It was inconsolable loss that even crying couldn't begin to express.

            A day latter, a name was chosen for the new baby.  Ronald Kyle Weasely.        


	2. Call For Help note from author

Note form Liviana: 

 A couple people have told me to add on to this story.   I would like to follow their request but I have one little problem, I have no ideas as of know how too.  So I'm opening this up to you, the readers and writers of ff.net, to help me out.   There are to options here that you can take.

**Option 1:  Leave me ideas in either the review section or e-mail me with ideas.  If I use your idea, I'll make sure to give you credit.  All ideas may ****NOT be used, it depends on the kind of response and the thought lines of the ideas.  (do not give me ideas with a slashy direction)  **

**Option 2:  You may take a stab at continuing to write it yourself on 3 conditions.  **

_# 1: again no slash_

_# 2: e-mail me your story so I can read it_

_# 3: give credit to me for the original idea_

I'm not asking for much so please follow the guide lines

Thank you

Liviana Black


End file.
